Oubli
by Darkiliane
Summary: Un jeune homme perdu, ses yeux verts au regard vide qui ne voient que le passé, leur prison... Slash, Oneshot. Reviews please!
1. Oubli, Partie 1

Ceci est un One-shot. J'ai décidé de le publier en deux parties pour une raison particulière. La première partie prise seule peut compter comme une mini-histoire à part entière. Mais si vous lisez les deux parties lorsqu'elles seront publiées, elles formeront un tout.

Vous avez réussi à suivre? lol...

__

__

_**Oubli**_

Après toutes ces années, Harry n'avait pas oublié.

Comment aurait-il pu ? Il avait perdu tout ce qui lui était cher. C'était comme si on lui avait arraché le cœur, et attendu que la blessure cicatrise avant de recommencer.

Il avait vu tant d'horreurs que ses yeux en étaient marqués à tout jamais.

Désormais, le monde à ses yeux n'était plus qu'obscurité.

Ironie du destin quand on voit tout en noir.

C'était le traître qui, lors du duel légendaire qui les avait vus s'affronter, lui avait lancé ce sort terrible, l'avait plongé pour toujours dans la cécité.

Le traître… Impensable, inacceptable.

Qui aurait cru qu'une telle personne pouvait basculer dans le camp des ténèbres ?

Harry avait pensé que son cœur était mort pendant la guerre…

Car comment pouvait-on survivre à tant de souffrances ?

Il avait vu ses amis s'éteindre devant lui. Après être devenu aveugle, il ne pouvait plus que deviner leur agonie en entendant leurs cris de douleur.

Hermione, torturée avec des fers portés au rouge, avant d'être écorchée vive…

Ron, qui avait été pendant des mois l'esclave sexuel d'une bande de mangemorts et avait succombé au cours d'une de leurs orgies sadiques…

Remus, violenté sans relâche pendant une journée entière puis étranglé des mains mêmes de Voldemort.

Il y avait eu aussi Neville, Mrs Weasley, Bill, McGonagall, les jumelles Patil, Cho Chang, et des dizaines d'autres…

Dumbledore, au cours de la bataille finale contre Voldemort, avait sacrifié sa vie pour sauver celle de Harry.

Harry avait enfin vaincu Voldemort avec une arme datant des débuts de l'humanité, obtenue dans le sang et les larmes.

Finalement, il n'était plus resté que deux personnes encore debout sur le champ de bataille.

Le Survivant et la Reine des Ténèbres.

Belle et mortelle…

Ses yeux avaient pris la couleur de l'espace infini, ses cheveux de feu flottant autour de son visage angélique, bien qu'il n'y ait pas un souffle de vent.

Il pouvait la voir, car elle lui envoyait son image en esprit.

Le traître…

Elle qu'il avait aimée jusqu'à presque en perdre la vie. Jusqu'à la laisser partir quand elle s'était laissée séduire par Voldemort. Jusqu'à laisser mourir Hermione, Remus et Ron plutôt que de l'affronter et de la détruire pour les libérer.

Elle…

Il avait crié son nom, debout sur le champ de bataille, au milieu du sang et des morts. Il avait hurlé son amour quand elle s'était avancée vers lui.

Ginny…

Ginny Weasley…

L'image de sa bien-aimée s'était éteinte dans son esprit.

Il avait senti des lèvres douces sur les siennes. Des bras délicats autour de sa taille.

Elle lui avait donné un baiser d'adieu. Avant de faiblir contre lui et, dans un dernier souffle, de lui murmurer un ultime « Je t'aime »…


	2. Oubli, Partie 2

Et voilà enfin la deuxième partie demon One-Shot, de TRES LOIN la plus intéressante! Le début n'était qu'une petite introduction. Enfin du slash à l'horizon! A la fin, vous comprendrez le titre de l'histoire.

Petite précsion: certaines doivent déjà savoir à quel point j'aime les histoires belles et tragiques... Eh bien là vous êtes servies je pense! Si vous n'êtes pas émues en lisant, dites-le moi.

Réponses revieeeews:

Black Sharne: "Touchante et sombre"? Oui, j'aime ce genre d'histoires. C'est tout à fait dans mon registre d'écriture ça lol. Je pense que tu devrais trouver la deuxième partie encore plus touchante et sombré héhé... Encore reviews lol!

Ma lune (chérie à moi! lol): Yeeaaahhh première review de ma femme! Trop cool! Je m'en doutais que tu serais pas contente pour Remus... D'ailleurs je dois avouer que j'ai pensé à toi en le torturant lol! (J'aime être sadique avec les gens que j'aime! Mais nan je blague je t'adore!)

Jwulee: Aaah mon maître! Moi douée? Hé bé, il est pas avare de compliments le maître. En tout cas je suis heureuse de te donner froid dans le dos puisque la canicule te fait tant souffrir mdr :p

Lolojedusor: Cool une review de Lolo! T'as trouvé ma fic toute seule? Jwulee et Lune j'ai dû leur dire elles restaient sourdes à mes insinuations snif (je voulais que ça soit une surprise!)... Maintenant ça devient yaoi t'inquiètes! Si tu veux tout savoir, t'as même la justification du rating héhé... Mais ça reste émouvant lol.

_**Oubli, Partie 2**_

Harry soupira et ferma ses yeux au regard émeraude, ce regard troublant mort à jamais.

Tout à coup, il sentit Sa présence. Il était juste derrière lui.

Après la guerre, ils étaient restés seuls, tous les deux. Il était prisonnier de Voldemort lorsque la bataille finale avait eu lieu, c'était pour cela qu'Il avait survécu.

Au cours des mois qui avaient suivi, ils avaient appris à se connaître. Il n'y avait qu'entre eux qu'ils pouvaient ressasser leurs souvenirs, pleurer les morts. Ils se comprenaient.

Avec le temps, cette mutuelle compréhension s'était changé en une forme de symbiose. Ils n'avaient plus besoin de se parler. Ce n'était même pas une transmission de pensée… On aurait dit que chacun pouvait ressentir les émotions et les besoins de l'autre.

C'était cela, pour eux, l'Amour.

Harry savait qu'Il était juste derrière lui. Il se recula pour venir presser son corps contre le Sien, et renversa la tête en arrière, la posant sur Son épaule. Alors Il l'embrassa.

Harry se retourna, ses mains vinrent sur Son visage, le touchant, reconnaissant les traits du bien-aimé. Les doigts descendirent trouver les boutons de la robe qu'ils ouvrirent un à un, tandis qu'au-dessus les amoureux échangeaient un baiser passionné, et qu'Il retirait lui aussi doucement les habits de Harry.

Lorsqu'ils furent tous les deux nus, leurs mains coururent sur le corps de l'autre, s'entrelaçant parfois, caressant les recoins intimes de leur amour, leurs bouches se cherchaient, embrassaient la peau offerte. Ils surent trouver les gestes tendres qui faisaient gémir leur amoureux, les mots d'amour qui arrachaient des soupirs. Il prit Harry dans ses bras, l'étreignit comme s'il était la plus fragile et la plus précieuse des choses, et l'allongea sur le sol avec légèreté.

Harry Lui murmura quelques mots à l'oreille, puis pressa ses lèvres contre les Siennes. Le jeune homme écarta doucement les jambes, tandis qu'Il se plaçait au-dessus de son amant, avant de s'abaisser lentement. Il le prépara avec tendresse, d'abord un doigt, puis deux, et enfin trois, pour que Harry n'ait pas mal. Le garçon aux yeux verts souleva son bassin pour enserrer Sa taille entre ses cuisses fines, et se renversa en arrière, s'offrant à Lui.

Avec des mots emplis d'amour, Il entra doucement, s'enfonçant dans la chair bien-aimée. L'acte en lui-même sembla prendre un temps infini, à la mesure de la passion qui les unissait, comme si les amants étaient enfermés dans une éternité, un monde à part. Il bougea lentement, tendrement en Harry, qui le rejoignit dans un rythme venant de la nuit des temps. Le jeune homme passa ses bras autour du cou de son amour et ouvrit les jambes davantage encore, se plaquant contre le corps adoré, afin de pouvoir s'unir totalement à Lui, se mouvant à l'unisson.

Enfin une tempête de feu sembla exploser dans leurs têtes, une vague de pur passion les envahit, et pendant un trop court instant il ne firent réellement plus qu'un, en une fusion dépassant tout ce qu'ils avaient connus jusqu'alors. Il avaient exaucé le rêve qu'ont tous les amoureux, se réunir en un même être, mêler son âme à celle de leur éternel amant.

Ce fut trop vite fini. Il se retira avec la même douceur qu'il était entré, et soupira. Harry se redressa et entoura de ses fins bras la poitrine de son bien-aimé, y appuya son épaule. Il murmura ce nom qu'il lui semblait chérir depuis toujours.

« Severus… »

Kayrahn ferma les yeux. Il lui semblait que son cœur allait succomber de douleur. Il essuya les larmes qui avaient coulé sur ses joues sans même qu'il se rende compte.

Cela faisait des semaines qu'il revenait, dissimulé derrière un rocher, et tous les soirs, au crépuscule, la même scène se répétait. Loin d'être choqué, Kayrahn ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être fasciné par la beauté du lien qui semblait unir ces deux personnes. Chaque jour, c'était la même émotion qui le submergeait.

Il avait peur de se rapprocher davantage, comme s'il craignait que cette vision d'un amour presque trop fort ne s'évanouisse s'il avançait vers elle.

Kayrahn avait été attiré en ce lieu par des rumeurs. Il avait toujours été fasciné par les lieux marqués, et celui-ci l'était indiscutablement. Les ruines du château avaient une étrange majesté, la magnificence d'une belle mort, et elles l'impressionnaient, semblant demander à être laissées à leur éternel sommeil.

Les histoires des gens du pays avaient intéressé Kayrahn. Il était question d'apparitions dans les décombres. Certains, dont lui-même, pensaient qu'elles étaient liées aux deux squelettes âgés de près de quatre cent ans qu'on avait retrouvés quelques dizaines d'années auparavant, ceux d'un jeune garçon d'environ dix-sept ans et d'un homme adulte.

Les habitants du village voisin n'osaient s'approcher des ruines, croyant à une malédiction veillant sur les souvenirs de ce lieu. Kayrahn les avait approuvés, songeant que l'on aurait dû laisser les squelettes à leur éternel sommeil. A présent, il fallait protéger les émotions qui emplissaient cet endroit si particulier. Et, il devait se l'avouer, il aimait garder cette vision pour lui seule.

Quelle place occupait cette scène dans la vie de ses protagonistes ? Kayrahn aimait à se dire qu'il assistait à leur dernière nuit, celle qui avait précédé leur mort. Comment cette dernière était-elle survenue ? Ces hommes avaient-ils été retrouvés par un ancien ennemi ? S'étaient-ils suicidés ? Nul ne le saurait jamais…

Il aurait tant aimé apprendre qui étaient ceux qui le fascinaient tant. Il ne connaissait rien sur eux. Les gens du pays n'avaient pas pu le renseigner à ce sujet. Gardaient-ils un secret ? Etaient-ils les gardiens de la mémoire des morts, de souvenirs trop douloureux pour être partagés ? Kayrahn avait trouvé étrange, et bien dommage, qu'un lieu si grand et beau que ce château en ruine soit inconnu de tous. L'histoire du monde magique semblait avoir dissimulé une grande partie d'elle-même, cachant ses blessures. Nul ne savait qui étaient ce jeune garçon aux étincelants yeux verts, à la chevelure noire en bataille et à l'étrange cicatrice en forme d'éclair, ni cette homme aux longs cheveux bruns et au mince visage pâle, au regard tourmenté mais plein de tendresse pour son jeune amant.

Peut-être leur vie avait-elle été belle et tragique, pleine d'actes d'héroïsme, de courage et de bonté, comme Kayrahn aimait à se l'imaginer… Mais aujourd'hui, il ne restait rien d'eux, pas même une pensée dans l'esprit de ceux qui leur devaient la vie.

Peut-être était-ce la pire des morts…

L'Oubli.


End file.
